Baby Mama Drama
by The Golden Anchor
Summary: Rachel and Puck live together in New York city when Rachel becomes pregnant with his child. Set 4 years after Mckinley High School.Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

So though I can not enter my own contest I am going to write a PuckleBerry Preggers fic for the fun of it.

Rachel look down at the long item in her hands glaring at the words on it 'Pregnancy' what was she supposed to do with a baby she lives in a her dads apartment in New York where she lived with her fiancé and comuted to Julliard. Speaking of her beautiful fiancé he had just walked through the door not thinking she stuffed the test in a drawer " Hey, Baby." he said coming up behind her arms snaked around her waist as he started kissing her neck.

"Hello to you too." she said grinning trying to hide the nervousness. She was hoping he wouldn't see right through it. But he did because he knew her too well.

"What's wrong?" he questioned bluntly

She diverted her eyes nervously " I have something important to tell you."

" Okay me too, but you first and don't do that thing where you always go no you first and we do that back and fouth thing because you look nervous so just get it off your chest ."

I sighed and buried my head in his chest then mumbled the words "I'm pregnant."

" Baby, I can't hear you." he chuckled

But I once again whispered "I'm pregnant."

"Baby, you really need to speak up."

I was getting frustrated " Uh! Why can't you hear mean I'm saying I'm pregnant." I yelled but taking in his shocked face I continued my yelling " Yes, pregnant with a child that will most likely come out with a Mohawk singing show tunes and he'll have to have a Hebrew name and, and I-I-I'm scared." she than threw herself into Puck's chest wrapping her arms around him and sobbing hard into his chest.

Out of instinct Puck wrapped his arms around Rachel but he was to shocked to do anything else.

They sat there for a few minutes her in his arms sobbing and him being just shocked "Okay." Puck whispered .

Rachel pulled back a little with a questioning look on her face "What did you say?"

"Okay."

"Okay? That's it? Puck how are we going to afford this? How do we tell our parents? What are we going to do?"

Puck took a deep breath " Well you see that's my news . We can afford this as you understand this is your senior year in college, I graduated last year, so were getting ready for the future so I went a step ahead I just had a job interview and I was hired all I have to do is take a one month coarse but my job pays for that."

"What is it ?"

Puck went over to his nike duffle laying on the ground out of which he pulled a sweatshirt and walked over to Rachel. Puck handed her the sweatshirt. Rachel took the sweatshirt , unfolded it and read aloud "NYPD officer 69. Oh god puck please don't tell me you're a stripper." she asked worried

Puck just laughed " nope as of next month you'll be engaged to Officer Noah Puckerman."

" Or married." she mused

"What?" Noah asked her shocked and confused.

" Well you know how we wanted it on the gaspow bridge in central park, right?" Puck nodded " Well the city called and there was an opening in two weeks and I called the restaurant and low and behold their available. So I just wanted to ask you. So what do you think?"

Puck was practically glowing " I think that in 2 weeks I'm going to be married to the girl of my dreams and in however many amount of months I will have a beautiful child with her ."

Rachel had tears forming in her eyes when Puck finished " Oh my god it has just sunken in were having a baby like another life. Oh my god."

Puck nodded "Don't worry Rachel it will be okay."

She nodded but then proceeded to sob into his chest "How did I get so lucky? To have you?" She sobbed out.

"Baby I think you have things backward." he whispered into her hair

She shook her head into his chest " Your wrong."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, besides my amazing body." he mused

She chuckled and looked up at him her arm snaked around her neck playing with the small hairs at the nape of his neck " you know I love you, despite the perverted comments." she spoke honestly "

" Be honest with yourself babe you love the perverted comments." he whispered

She laughed it was tinkling bells to his ears " I guess. Your right."

"Now why don't you call the airlines and I'll start making dinner. Wait are you supposed to fly?" Puck asked worried

"Yes I'm allowed to fly, but why are we flying?"

"because it's a 10 hour drive to Ohio where we need to tell your parents." Puck said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Rachel closed her eyes and sighed "What?"

"nothing just telling my parents. Oh my god and yours! Your mom is gonna think I'm some slut whore!" Rachel looked up at him with worried eyes to which he only chuckled

"Rachel we have been engaged for like what 3 years?" she nodded " and plus we live together?" she nodded " Guess what all those things add up to ? I'll tell you it means we're having sex we have been since we were 16 and I don't plan on stopping any time soon." he grinned reassuringly and put his hands on her hips

She started crying again " You will want to we your wife is the size of a whale all fat and stuff." she sobbed into his chest

" No I will still want sex with you and you will not be fat you'll be pregnant with my child and that's beautiful." this just made her sob harder puck paused for a moment " Did you just call yourself my wife?" he asked smiling ear to ear

She just nodded " why do you not want me too?"

He shook his head " No I like it ' Rachel Puckerman' hah maybe I can call you Puck too" Rachel gave him a watery smile " Now go book those tickets what do you want for diner?"

"Oh how about your famous chicken franchise with mashed potatoes and corn." Rachel's eyes had gotten wide with hunger and she was licking her lips at the thought of the chicken. He just laughed it off.

" Okay I'll get started and you'll go call for a flight this weekend." he then turned her around and gave her a little nudge in the direction of the living room and she walked off but not before Puck hit her butt.

* * *

Later that night Rachel sit in her bed wearing nothing but the sheets of her bed and her head on Puck's chest this is how it is most nights for them but tonight she was awake she was thinking about how everything had changed. 6 years ago if you would have told her in 6 years that she would be getting married to Noah Puckerman in two weeks pregnant with his child living together and going to Julliard . She would have laughed in your face and said the only thing that made sense out of everything you said is Julliard. But nothing back then is the way it is now. She smiled as she thought of the past

Quinn ended up losing the baby in her second trimester after falling down the stairs after that her and Rachel became good friends she turned out to be the assistant editor of Cosmopolitan magazine after 3 years of college (AN/: YOU CAN GRADUATE COLLEGE IN 3 YEARS PUCK DID!) she and Finn were still together. Speaking of Finn he now played for the New York Jets him and Quinn were due to get married nest summer on a beach in Maine they had been engaged for about six months by far Puck was the one who made the biggest commitment by getting engaged first that or Puck just had the guts to get down on one knee first .

She smiled looking at her ring on her fourth finger it wa HUGE the only way he afforded it was that about 4 years ago someone came to puck telling him his father died not that puck cared but as it turns out he left his sister and him a VERY large trust fund he even left his mom about 40 grand even though that was nothing compared to what he left puck and Sarah ( Puck's Sister) it turns out that his father after leaving them became very wealthy and ended up inventing Tostitos pizza rolls. OS even though Puck took the money saying that maybe his father finally did something right. Even though he had the trust fund though he needed a job because he was only allowed out,(he didn't get it all until he was 25). the money for college and engagement ring a car and he got a small monthly amount for food plus he always wanted to know that he was financially secure.

In case anything happened.

Shaking that though out of her head Rachel continued reminiscing in the past. She was now thinking about Kurt ,her best friend, he was currently doing a revival of The Producers where he played

Bloom, She and him met once a week to have a meal together where they talked about their lives . Kurt had done very well in the relationship department he had scored himself one Adam Lambert (AN:/ Let's just pretend) and they were extremely happy together they were actually planning on adopting a little baby girl all she had to do was be born she was currently in Korea and Adam and Kurt had their plane tickets ready and bags packed waiting to get the call at any moment .

As for Tina and Artie they moved in together and lived in the suburbs of New York. Artie had actually had a experimental surgery and was now no longer in a wheel chair but had to sometimes use a cane but otherwise is fine they now had 1 child a little girl. Artie works as an accountant and Tina works as a Kindergarten teacher .

Sighing Rachel felt her eyes droop. She knew she was so lucky to have all she did and she was grateful. After thanking god for everything she had she fell to sleep.

That night Rachel dreamed of Puck holding a little boy about 2 or 3 with a Mohawk to match his he had Rachel's eyes but looked like a carbon copy of Puck. Puck put down the small child and black lab puppy and a very small teacup Chihuahua just then another little boy identical to the other ran in and they started wrestling . Soon dream Rachel walked in to find the boys wrestling " Carter, Chandler stop it right now." the two boys immediately stopped and looked up at their mom.

Puck laughed from behind them "Some on guys don't upset your mom it's not good for the baby." he scolded he then came over and put his hands on Rachel's swollen stomach then dipped down so that his head was even with it " Hello baby pucker man or should I say baby Coby ." he cooed.

In her sleep Rachel smiled, then fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel fidgeted in her seat as the plane was beginning to land. She thought of how this weekend they had some much to tell a baby and finally setting a date for the wedding it was all just so overwhelming. Sensing her distress Puck put a soothing hand on her thigh through her a reassuring look " Honey it's going to be okay." he promised she shot him her award winning smile but he could tell she was still nervous. Puck took Rachel's left hand in his it seemed so small to him. He wiped his thumb over the diamond of her engagement ring .

As soon as they landed they were brought into big hugs by Sarah, Simon, Aaron, and Charlotte.

" Oh, Rachel I missed you so much!" 11 year old Sarah said as she hugged Rachel around the middle as she was the fastest to run over to them

Puck chuckled " What about your brother?" He said in a fake hurt voice

Sarah pulled away from Rachel " Well technically Rachel is my sister." she said matter of factly

"But she's only your sister because I asked her to be and also because she is in love with me so really you should love me the most." he smirked and Rachel blushed at the words in love even though it had been proclaimed for years.

Sarah smirked back at Puck " Yet I don't." she replied and then hugged Rachel again

Rachel looked up at her fiancé. "Honey." she said to get her attention when she did she said " You just got burned by an 11 year old." she gave him a fake sincere look

He just laughed it of then turned to hug his mother.

After they all had their hellos they went off to the Berry's to have dinner

" So daddy what's for dinner?" she asked Simon

" Panini's with pesto mozzarella and tomatoes with a side of garlic Mac and cheese then we are going to have your favorite Peanut Butter Pie." he said all smiley

Rachel looked like she was about to do back hand springs she looked so happy over food which only made Simon a little suspicious " Oh goodie." she said then bounced off to find he fiancé.

Rachel found Puck putting their bags in her old bedroom which was now a deep midnight blue with white and silver accents as it had been since she decided to re do it when she was sixteen when she decided that she could not have her first time in a pink room.

Rachel walked slowly up to puck " Hey baby."

Puck turned around and smiled "Hey baby." he then crouched in front of Rachel and talked to her belly " and hello to you too baby." he smiled up at her but it turned to a frown when they heard a gasp from the door way.

Puck and Rachel both whirled around to find Sarah standing there in the door way with a shocked look on her face "oh my god" she breathed " I'm telling mom." she announced and attempted to make a dash for it but Puck was to fast . He grabbed Sarah by the arm then dragged her back into the room

Puck set Sarah down but stood in front of her so that she could not escape " Listen Sarah you can't tell anyone were waiting to tell everyone after dinner." Puck said in a slightly hard tone

Sarah nodded but seemed a little upset by Puck's tone. Rachel of course picked up on this and knelt down in front of her "Sarah, you know we love you, right?"

Sarah smiled nodded then threw herself into Rachel's arms. Rachel chuckled lightly at the child's actions but got up kissed her fore head and sent her off.

Puck just stood watching Rachel and smiled " Your going to be a great mom." he said but then frowned " Did you see the look on her face when I talked to her she looked scared like when she was scared with my dad. What if I'm like my dad Rachel?" he whispered the last words. He looked so sad.

Rachel grabbed his jaw roughly between her small hands "Listen to me Puck you are nothing like your father you will be the best father to your kids there ever was you will love them like no father has ever loved in his children (AN;/ I was just rereading this and I know how odd that sound (wrong I mean) but you know what I really mean) you are already the best companion in life there ever was." by the end of Rachel's little speech Noah had tears in his eyes but he blinked them back.

" I Love You." he whispered

" I love you too." she murmured back.

Puck then melded his lips with hers gently

" Come on let's get down stairs." she spoke gently when their lips parted. He nodded then took her hand in hers and they made their way down stairs.

* * *

It was after dinner and they were finishing eating desert where Rachel had successfully eaten half of the pie. By the time desert ended they were all watching her devour the pie

" What?" she asked when she looked up to find them all looking at her.

Puck finally answered after they had paused a moment " We've just never seen someone so small eat so much food."

Rachel just blushed then cleared her throat and moved her plate toward the middle of the table. " Well moving on from that Noah and I have some news." she said as she grabbed his hand.

They all waited patiently as Noah continued " First we would like to tell you that the wedding plans are done." there were many squeals and questions that they quickly answered "Second I got a job." he said simply

The all looked kind of surprised that he got a job this quickly after exiting college. His mom was the first to speak up " Well honey what is it?"

He grinned then announce " Say hello to the newest officer of the NYPD."

They all looked shocked but then became very excited and were all talking about the wedding and Noah's job until Rachel finally spoke up " Guys, guys that's not it." she quieted them knowing she had to tell them even though her heart was beating a million miles a minute in her chest. They all looked Rachel expectantly. She threw a glance at Noah and he nodded reassuringly. "We found out yesterday. That …." Everyone was on the edge of their seats " we're pregnant." everyone, besides Sarah because she already knew, gasped not expecting that at all.

"Oh my god." Noah's mother whispered " My baby's having a baby!" she cried into her hands she then hugged Rachel tightly and sobbed into her shoulder. Rachel awkwardly put her arms around Charlotte and patted her back. Charlotte pulled away shortly and chuckled " I'm sorry it's just - I'm going to be a grandmother." she started crying again.

Rachel then looked at her parents who had been surprisingly quite her one father Aaron came right up to her then pulled her into a tight hug while her other father Simon laid back with tears in his eyes. Once Rachel pulled back from Aaron she turned towards Simon " Daddy what's wrong? She asked concerned.

He gave her a watery smile " I don't know I guess I have just been trying to stay blissfully unaware though I had no right to be you guys are living together hell you've been engaged for 4 years you've been in love for 6 I just wouldn't let myself believe that my little girl was…" he spared a glance at Sarah even though come on she's 11 she knows what sex is but she's at that awkward stage . "having relations." he finally decided

Rachel laughed her tinkling laugh and hugged her father " It's okay daddy I don't think any father wants to think about his daughter actually having relations." she went with his word.

Sarah finally stood up " Well we have learned to things today. First I'm gonna be a aunt and second Noah most definitely can't keep it in his pants."

* * *

Hope you liked it I worked really hard! Please Review! I just need like 5 more and I'll post the next chapter but just to inspire how about a little preview

PREVIEW:

The was a pregnant pause then Kurt shrieked "OMG it's like a message from god Dolce just came out with a new baby and maternity line."


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel and Puck were at ease as they got off their flight feeling at ease that they had finally told their parents and could check that off their list. Now all they had to do was tell their friends . After a short discussion they decided that they would invite them over for dinner and kill 5 birds with one stone . So now it was the date of the dinner party and if Rachel admitted it to herself she was actually a little bit nervous.

Rachel was wearing tight white skinny jeans that just showed the tiny bump she had formed (from which she gathered she was around three months along.) along with which she has on a off the shoulder black sweater and much to her dismay her black fluff mommas Uggs ( the Uggs with the fur all over the outside look em up) she had been wearing he new Gucci heels when he told her that they were far to dangerous and had handed her the Uggs. Though the thought that it was ludicrous that she couldn't wear the heels she couldn't help but smile on the thought that Puck was already so protective he was going to be a great dad.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the buzzer went of. She rushed to over to the door and buzzed them in. soon after that there was a knock at the door that Rachel quickly opened the door and smiled when she saw Kurt, his boyfriend (ADAM LAMBERT!) along with Finn and Quinn.

Kurt stood there blocking everyone as Puck came up behind Rachel " OMG YOUR PREGNANT!" Kurt Quinn and Adam Screamed at the same time. Finn just stood their looking confused.

Rachel stood and blushed for a second before nodding instantly the three jumped on her giving her a hug, Finn walked over and clapped Puck in the shoulder and smiled down at him.

After a few moments they ventured into the apartment and seated themselves in the living room on the large brown suede sectional

" So we have more news." Rachel said from where she sat on Puck's lap but he was too focused on the football game in front of him,

Rachel squeezed his hand to get his attention. " oh yeah were getting married." He said nonchalantly.

Kurt just answered with a " Well we all knew that since high school but it became official senior year." said referring to how Puck had proposed…..

FLASHBACK

It was after the football game Rachel was in the stands it was the last game of the season and for the seniors Puck, Finn, Matt, Mike and Kurt it was their last ever at this school and therefore a very memorable night and on top of that they actually won the game so puck had decided tonight was the night he was finally going to do it.

After the game they asked all the people to stay in their seats there was about to be a big announcement . No more than five minutes latter Puck came out in a white button down a black leather jacket and dark wash jeans. Following behind him was Mike, Matt, Finn, and Kurt. All hiding things behind their backs.

Once Puck made it to the 50 yard line Coach Tanka walked out and handed Puck a microphone while Mike Matt Finn and Kurt lined up behind him and although Puck knew the glee club was going to pull something the were hiding in the shadows on the other side of the field.

Puck then began to speak into the mic " 4 years ago I met a girl with a voice of an angel and she was SOOOO beautiful so I through a slushy at her hoping to make her look some what unattractive and it didn't work but I hoped that every day for the next 2 years that it would which was really stupid of me becaue then I started dating her and I realized while she talked WAY too much she was fantastic then she broke up with me because she thought I was in love with someone else and she thought that she was in love with someone else and she was dead wrong I was most definitely not in love with anyone at that point and nor was she and it took her two weeks to discover that when she came to me and said that she lied because she thought that I was in love with someone else and that she REALLY liked me. I then told her that I REALLY like her too. After that she became my girlfriend , two weeks into the relationship I finally told her I loved her and I thought was in heaven when she said it back. Me and this girl have been through everything together and I love her more then words can say ." Puck looked up at Rachel who was already crying, as was most of the crowd " but I have one more thing 1 more favor I have to ask her." he gestured to Kurt who threw him the robin's egg blue box with it's big white bow **( a tiffany's box). **Puck held up the box as he spoke and looked at Rachel who was frozen with her hands over her mouth in shock and tears falling out of her eyes like fountains. "So, uh, Berry, I was wondering could you come down here and open this for me my arms are tired from winning this game for you." Puck smirked.

Rachel immediately started racing down the bleachers towards the football field to where Noah Puckerman the love of her life stood. Puck held out the box to her and she took it. Slowly tugging at the bow untying it she then opened the box to find the tiny black velvet jewelry box in there which was rapped in some kind of paper **(How tiffany's actually wrap's their jewelry) **. once she shed the paper from the box she opened the box and gasped at the very large diamond ring looking back at her.

All while she was doing this puck was making his way onto one knee. When Rachel finally tore her gaze away from the ring she looked at Puck. " Rachel Catlin Berry, will you marry me?" Rachel nodded vigorously than launched herself at Puck kissing him with such fierceness it was insane. The crowd cheered somewhere in the backround

After Puck and Rachel had finally run out of air he stood them up and Finn held out the tissue box that was hidden behind his back while Matt had been video taping the whole thing with the video camera that was behind his back and Kurt was taking still shots.

Rachel took one of the tissues dabbing at her eyes while puck took the ring from Rachel and slipped it on her finger he then gestured for Mike who handed him the single red rose that Puck then gave to Rachel who was admiring her ring. Rachel took the rose than looked up at Puck and then threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

While this had been going on the rest of the glee club had come up behind them and were now all beginning to sing with Mercedes as lead

_You and I must make a pact_

_We must bring salvation back_

_Where there is love, I'll be there_

The had all joined hands now

_I'll reach out my hand to you,_

_I'll have faith in all you do_

_Just call my name and I'll be there_

_Chorus:_

_And oh - I'll be there to comfort you,_

_Build my world of dreams around you_

_I'm so glad that I found you_

_I'll be there with a love that's strong_

_I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on_

_Yes I will, yes I will_

Rachel loosened her grip on Puck's neck looking into his and stared to whisper sing the words to him

_Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter_

_Togetherness, well that's all I'm after_

_Whenever you need me, I'll be there_

_I'll be there to protect you_

_With an unselfish love I respect you_

_Just call my name and I'll be there_

Puck joined in with her as the latched their hands and walked over to join the glee club and Rachel took grip on Tina's hand and Puck took Artie's in his other as the sang along but their eyes never really left each other's.

_(Chorus)_

_If you should ever find someone new_

_I know he'd better be good to you_

_'Cos if he doesn't, I'll be there_

Everyone looked at Rachel and puck as they sang that line though really they were staring at the two most of the time through the song

_Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah_

_I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there_

By this time the WHOLE glee club was in tears

_(Just look over your shoulders, honey - ooh)_

They were all so happy they glanced at each other and finished the song

_I'll be there, I'll be there, whenever you need me, I'll be there_

_Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah_

_I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there..._

**End flashback**

Everyone smiled while the girls sniffled at the memory. Puck grabbed Rachel's hand under the table as she was full on crying.

She waved her free hand in front of her face and said " Hormones."

**Reviews are love and I worked SUPER HARD to get this out before tonight's glee where we know all hope of ever Puckleberry will be shot to hell and we will all have to convert to Puinn or something in which I shiver at the thought of. OH GOD THAN I'LL HAVE TO START WRITING IT ! OH THE TORTURE! PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE THE CONVERSION OF SECTIONALS! THANK YOU! OH AND PIC OF A BUNCH OF STUFF ON PROFILE!**


End file.
